1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam for filling, which is used to fill a gap between various members, an inner space of a hollow member, or the like, and a foaming member for filling and a foaming composition for filling each for forming the foam for filling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to fill a hollow space of a hollow member, which is formed as a closed cross section of an automotive pillar or the like, with a foam as a filler for the purpose of preventing the vibration and noise of an engine, wind noise, and the like from being transmitted to a vehicle interior.
For example, it has been proposed that a foaming composition for filling containing ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer, dicumyl peroxide, and azodicarbonamide is prepared, and heated to be foamed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-91558).